Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign
Leitmeritz -Olmutz Campaign is the third battle, as well one of Vanadis Civil War in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. This was a battle between Eleonora Viltaria and her fellow Vanadis and bitter rival Ludmila Lourie, who was one of Felix Aaron Thenardier's allies and requested to decimate his enemy Tigrevrumud Vorn. During this feud between Elen and Mila, Tigre also was involved in the battle where he not only helped Elen to fight and confront her longtime rival, but also befriended Mila and seemingly put off the longtime feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz altogether. History In an unknown past, Leitmeritz and Olmutz were hostile towards each other in spite their position as two of seven Zhcted's prominent states. In the past, many Leitmeritz's former Vanadis tried to breach Olmutz's Tatra Fortress but failed due to Tatra Mountain's complex geography and its freezing weather. For this reason, their feud has became a long time tradition between both states since and it passed down to Vanadises in generations. Background Elen's involvement in saving Alsace has became prevelent news to both Brune and Zhcted. King Victor approved over Tigre's position as Elen's general, in courtesy of Sofya Obertas's advice. Prior exiting from the court, Elen met Mila and both argued each other until Sofy arrived and stopped them. To Elen's shock, she learned that Mila allied with Thenardier to defeat both Tigre and Elen. In Alsace, Mashas Rodant visited both Tigre and Lim and while initially suspected over the Lim and Leitmeritz solders, Mashas apologized after Tigre explained to him prior the events after his capture. Here, Tigre first send a request letter to the Brune Royal Crown. Under Mashas suggestion, Tigre would seek Hughes Augre of Territorie as his first ally. With Mashas and Hughes joined Tigre's cause, Tigre eventually became Brune's third force after Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon. Tigre and Lim reunited with Elen in the mansion in the mountains, where Tigre first met Mila. While witnessing both Elen and Mila quarreling like children, Tigre managed to break them by introducing himself to Mila. To Elen's dismay, Mila was intrigued about Tigre as she wished discuss with Tigre in another place. Under Elen suggestions, they would go for Rodnick for its hot springs. While on their journey, both Mila and Tigre discussed each other about Tigre's condition. While on their way back, Tigre and his group would then ambushed by the Seven Chains Assassins, where Lim was poisoned and Tigre was forced to draw out the venom from Lim via her breast. Just as they were in a sitting duck situation, Mila managed to saved them by mercilessly using her Veda to kill the assassins (unknowingly one of them miraculously survived). At the same time however, Mila criticized Elen that her emotions made her unqualified as a Vanadis, before she accepted Tigre's gratitude and left from Rodrick silently. Battle Initiation Ludmila's Siege of Leitmeritz Main Articles: Battle of Vlkolin Under the request from Thenardier, Mila ordered her 3,000 Olmutz troops to attack Leitmeritz. With Thenardier Army and Olmutz Army surrounded both Alsace and Leitmeritz, Elen found their alliance was threatening to Tigre and herself, so she had to discuss with Lim and Tigre for counterattack. Formerly purposed to retaliate against the Olmutz Army, Elen would then have Tigre to make his decision since the battle also involved him too. Tigre realized that Mila's attack on Leitmeritz not only affected Elen and it's people, it also put Hughes (his new ally) in extreme jeopardy. Instead of retaliating, Tigre suggested to send both letters to persuade Mila to retreat, while also asserted that the Leitmeritz Army would retaliate should Mila failed to comply. However, Mila rejected both letter due to her pride and duty as a Vanadis. Both armies collided each other in Vlkolin Plains and they suffered hundred men casualties from each sides. As the result, the battle was inconclusive and both army were forced to retreat. The result however further fueled both Vanadis's rivalry. The Battle of Tatra Fortress Main Articles: Siege of Tatra Fortress The next day, Mila's troops mysteriously retreat from the Burkina Plains, much to Elen's frustration who claimed that the previous siege was a trick to distract the Leitmeritz army. Without wasting any time, Elen immediately rallying her army march to Mountain Tatra and began her siege. However, with complex geographical terrain and extreme winter in Mountain Tatra, as well Tatra Fortress's formidable defense, Leitmeritz Army's morale lowered and the siege was temporarily pulled off. Even is such disadvantages, Elen insisted the siege by crushing the fortress herself despite Lim's strong protest. To calm the Silver Wind Vanadis, Tigre suggested that himself would be scouting around the mountains for safer route, where he learn met and chat the Frozen Mind Vanadis. With the safe shortcut from Tigre Elen would employ 100 soldiers, including herself and Tigre, march into the fortress accordance to Tigre's shortcut. Little did the army know however, is the fortress security were tighten than before and it has prompt Elen to charge in front of the gate. Elen's strong yet exhausted Cleave the Wind (Ley Admos) did managed to breach the castle gate but not the gate itself, further prompting the fortress castle's archers retaliated by shooting a barrage of arrows to Elen, though eventually saved by Tigre. It take a combination of Elen and Tigre's powers to finally break the Fortress Gate which instantly demoralizing the fortress morale. With the fall of Tatra Castle's gates, Elen rallied her troops and charged into the fortress. Both Vanadis fought fiercely with their might and powers, even inflicted mild damages from their Vralt. Despite their heated competition, neither Vanadis emerged victorious until a surviving Seven Chain Assassin rushed to assassinate Elen. Mila immediately defend Elen from the assassinations attempt, but she was narrowly saved by Tigre's shotManga Chapter 18. Having recognized Tigre was "Urs", Mila slapped Tigre for lying his identity and asked him why he saved her even he had a chance to witness her death. Tigre nonchalantly replied that it was a gratitude for the previous tea break. Mila then asked Tigre why would he go so far just to seek her affiliation, to which Tigre replied that all he ever did was for Alsace's peaceful future and he need strong allies to defend his hometown. His sincere words eventually moved the Ice Vanadis as she finally announced for her neutrality from Brune Inner Affairs. Aftermath Mila's declaration for neutrality has changed the continent drastically. Not only the announcement broke (temporarily) the traditional feud between Leitmeritz and Olmutz, it also forever abolishing the illustrious eighty years of alliance between House Lourie and House Thenardier. Even losing his longtime associates, Thenardier's thirst of vengeance continued. He send a ceasefire letter to both Asvarre and Sachstein and even summoned Roland, the Black Knight of Brune who fought the invading Sachstein Army from the Western Boarder, return to Brune in order to subjugate Tigre. Believing Tigre's rise with 5000 army (With Hughes served as the troop's supplier) and a Vanadis as his support that rivaled even to Brune elite armies, Roland had to muster the entire Navarre Knights to crush the "traitor". Aside from Thenardier and Roland, Ganelon's strategist, Charon Anquetil Greast also begin to seek Tigre for his affiliation and attempting to use him for Rance's destruction. Meanwhile, Tigre's troops also increases courtesy to Hughes's support. This time, Titta joined Tigre into Elen's army as its medic. Titta also begin her friendship with Elen as she told the Wind Vanadis about Tigre's past obstacles to become the Earl, and since he is now under Elen's care she has nothing to worry about. Lim also began her affection towards Tigre after his rescue from the venom, yet she is unable to speak out her true feeling. This would lead the founding Silver Meteor Army. Trivia *Historically, this wasn't the first battle between Leitmeritz and Olmutz (though the battle as first shown in various media). According to Elen, Leitmeritz Vanadis before her had tried their unsuccessful attempts to attack Olmutz. To date, with the help from Tigre's Black Bow, Elen was the first Leitmeritz Vanadis to breach the once impenetrable Tatra Fortress. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Campaigns